


Rough Skizzes (One Piece - College!AU)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: It's the end of senior year, the teachers expect the best of you. School and all of this was never really a plan of your life but you had to do it anyways. On a hot summer day in College you realize that neither of your friends were there even though they had classes that Day. Luffy's Brother Ace tells you that they decided to go play paintball and afterwards to the lake. You decide to skip school that they and make your way to the lake to hang with your friends.





	Rough Skizzes (One Piece - College!AU)

A/N: Hi, so i kinda got bored and wrote this. Plus i wanted to write a oneshot with Zoro so here we go. I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated! (Also they college age here even tho robin and franky are the oldest but here they are also 22, just left out Brook and Chopper since I didn't know how to put them in here) <3

College life was really exhausting at this point of time. It was end of senior year and they expected the best of us. I wasn’t one of the best students at this College, but I gave the best I could. School was never a thing for me, I just wanted to travel and get away. Gladly Summer Vacations were coming up which would mean our Town would be empty since everyone always leaves.

The heat was unbearable today and I deeply wished to be at a lake with my boyfriend and friends. Mentioning Friends, I hadn’t seen any of them today. Not Nami, not Usopp, not Luffy, not Robin nor Franky, neither did I see my boyfriend Zoro or Sanji and they all had class today.

“Hell, fuck this.” I mourned as I stepped out in the Heat searching for a place in the Shadows. I drop my backpack on a bench in the shadows and sat down on it. 

“Why so moody, Y/N?” Somebody asked as the person sat down next to me. I slightly opened my eye, making out a with freckles covered face, the boy was wearing white button up shirt that he had halfway unbuttoned and to that he wore a grey fedora hat and his glasses. It was Luffy’s older brother Ace with whom I went to movie class.

“Oh, hey Ace. It’s so hot.” I told him as he adjusted the glasses on his nose. He smiled at me and softly nudged his fist against my arm. 

“Well, maybe you should’ve skipped and go Paintball playing with the others.” I looked it the black-haired boy next to me not believing what I just heard. 

“Those fucking shitfaces.” I hissed running my hand through my hair. Ace laughed at that. 

“I mean we don’t have much classes today. Just Movie Class Meeting in the Evening.” Ace told me on which he was right. “They said they gonna go to the lake afterwards.” He added, a grin on his face. Our group spent each weekend on the lake, having barbecues and jamming along to Rock Songs. It was our favorite thing to do and we hadn’t planned anything else this weekend.

“You’re right. I’m safe in all Subjects anyways.” I let out a sigh and got up. “Are you also going?” I asked him, slightly raising an eyebrow at the black-haired.

“Not happening. I’m having detention.” Ace said what made me laugh. He was a lazy one, always rebelling like his little brother. I always wonder how they made it so far.

“Alright, see ya in the Movie Class Meeting.” I said throwing my backpack over shoulder and before him Goodbye before I walked off.

I walked straightly to the Parking Lot where I had parked my car in the Morning. Letting out a relieved sigh as I saw that my car was standing in the shadow I walked up to my car and opened the drunk of my car. Throwing my backpack inside I grabbed my spare bikini and fastly put it on before I threw my tank top in the trunk.

“Much better.” I said with a smile on my face as I walked to the driver’s side and got into the car. I immediately started the car and drove off directly into direction off the lake.  
The Drove to the lake took me about 20 Minutes since it was a bit outside of the Town. I could already spot the Van we always used to drive around, it was black and had a Pirate Skull painted on it which was Luffy’s Idea since he was a big fan of Pirate Stuff. Slightly shaking my head, I parked my car the next to the Van and got out of the car. I walked up to our usual spot where we were staying when we spent our time here. Luffy and Usopp were playing with a beachball, the girls were lying on two towels, my boyfriend was meditating while Sanji took care of the Barbecue and Franky who talked to him about something.

“You know Guys, you all are so god damn asshole.” I said stopping next to Zoro. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N is here!” Usopp shouted out on which Luffy laughed. Everyone took a break from what they were doing to look at the person that just joined them. 

“Y/N-chaann!” Sanji sang as he saw me. “You look so good.” He flirted with me. 

“Stop flirting with my girlfriend, eyebrow.” Zoro warned the blonde man. 

“Sorry, Lilly. We couldn’t find you and you didn’t pick up your phone.” Nami told me, throwing me an apologizing smile. I slowly ran my fingers through the green hair of my boyfriend who was still sitting on the ground. 

“Yeah, my phone died sometime this morning.” I rolled my eyes because of it. “It’s fine.” I said then and smiled. They were my friends after all, why should I be mad at them for something like this. Suddenly Zoro grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap causing me to let out a small squeak as I landed on him. 

“I missed you.” He whispered, one of his arms snaking around my waist pulling me a bit closer. 

“You just saw me this morning.” I said and giggled a bit. We lived in a little flat together since a few months, we had been together since sophomore year and decided to move together the day senior year started. 

“Well but since then 7 hours passed. That’s long.” He said locking his lips with mine, he kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss, running my fingers into his soft green hair.   
“Well if you would’ve come to classes you would’ve seen me.” I whispered against his lips. Smirking I shifted on his lap earning a small groan from him. 

“Stop moving.” He groaned with a dark voice which sent a slight shiver down my spine. 

“Why should I?” My smirk grew bigger as I shifted again on his lap and felt his growing arousal pressing against my butt.

“Y/N, please.” He grabbed my butt to stop me from moving around on his lap. “If we get home. I swear to god, you won’t be able do walk this whole weekend.” The green-haired whispered a threatening undertone in his voice. 

“Bite me.” I said, shortly kissing him before I got up leaving my boyfriend behind. Turning around I stuck out my tongue to him, knowing that I probably would regret this sooner or later, but it was fun teasing him. 

“Believe me, I will.” He called after me, a slightly threating look on his face and narrowed eyebrows. I grinned and ran past Luffy, slightly tapping his shoulder.   
“Luffy has to catch us!” I called. “Run, Usopp.” I shouted as I ran away from Luffy and Usopp did the exact same. The Straw-Hat boy needed a few seconds to click before he decided to first run after Usopp.

We played catching for a little while, Usopp was the one who mostly lost but we had fun anyways. It was always fun with them.   
“Food is ready!” Sanji called out just as we took a break to catch some air again. 

“Finally!” Luffy happily shouted, he grabbed a plate from the picnic blanket on his way to Sanji and stopped next to him. 

“Ladies first.” He said pushing the black-haired boy away. Luffy pouted before he walked away again and sat down on the blanket.

The hours we spent at the lake passed fast, we spent our time with playing in the lake, singing songs, drinking alcohol and joking around even planning our summer vacation trip. Stars were spread across the Sky, most of our group was sitting around a campfire telling each other Ghost Stories expect Zoro and myself. We were lying on a blanket and watched the Stars. 

“Fuck, how late is it?” I asked since I totally forgot that I still have the meeting with our Movie Class tonight. 

“It’s almost 9.” Sanji answered my question. 

“Shit, I have to go.” I said but just as I wanted to get up Zoro grabbed me by my wrist stopping me from getting up. 

“Come on, stay.” He said and looked at me. 

“But I have to.” I said even though I really didn’t want to tonight. It probably wasn’t important anyways. 

“You’re good enough at this stuff.” Zoro said cupping his hand around my chin, he pulled me closer to his face. “Stay.” He whispered before he kissed me, his tongue sliding over my lips asking for entrance which I happily granted him. Pushing his tongue into my mouth he discovered every inch of it, sliding his tongue against mine starting a passionate fight with it. 

“I’ll stay.” I whispered breathing a bit faster after we broke our kiss to catch some air. “But let’s get home.” I requested, looking into his eyes.

“I believe we won’t make it that far because I’m really horny and this is your fault.” He growled against my lips before he got up and pulled me with him. 

“Van?” I asked him with a cocky smirk on my face. He gave me a dirty grin and nodded slightly before we sneaked off to the Van, leaving the others behind. 

At the Van the green-haired roughly pushed me against it, his hand wandering down my body until he reached my ass. Digging his nails into my soft skin he pushed me up causing me to wrap my legs around his hips as he started attacking my neck with his lips and teeth. 

“They will kill us if they find out that we fucked in the Van again.” I whispered, my breath coming a bit faster now. 

“If they knew what we did in there, they’d probably never sit in there ever again.” Zoro said a dirty grin on his face as he reminded me of all the dirty things we did in that Van. 

“Possibly.” I said the same dirty grin on my face. 

“Let’s make it dirtier.” The green-haired whispered as he opened the backdoor of the van and sat me down on the ground again, so we could easier get into the little bus. He crawled inside, turned on the little light in the car before he laid down on the big mattress that we had placed on the clapped down seats.   
I closed the door behind me and knelt on the mattress in front of my boyfriend who had casually placed his arm under the back of his head, his eyes hungrily rooming over my body. With a grin on my face I grabbed behind my back and opened the clasp of my bikini before I threw the piece of clothing by side, not breaking eye contact with Zoro for a second. 

“Come here.” He whispered, voice dark and filled with desire, now steadied on his elbows. I smirked and crawled over to him, running a hand through my hair as they fell in front of my face. “You’re so hot.” Cupping one of his hands around my face he pulled me down to him, immediately smashing his lips on my mine, kissing me hardly. Zoro wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pushed me down the mattress, one of his hands starting to knead one of my boobs while he broke our kiss to place rough kisses over my cheek down to my neck where he directly rammed his teeth into my skin, leaving a red mark there. 

“Zoro.” I moaned his name as he trailed is tongue over the injured part of my skin before wandered further down, kissing, biting and sucking on my skin leaving more marks there while he kept kneading my breast, twirling my nipple between his fingers causing it to harden within a few seconds. 

“Your skin is so soft.” He growled against my skin, placing more kisses down over my collarbone to my boobs where he directly wrapped his lips around my other nipple, hardly sucking on it causing me to let out a load moan. Arching my back as he stroke with his teeth over my nipple I ran my fingers into the soft green spikes of his hair and softly pulled on them earning a deep groan from him. 

“Zoro please…” I breathed out, but I knew that he wouldn’t go easy on me, especially not after I teased him earlier this day.

“Huh?” He asked a devilish look on his face as he looked up at me. “You want me to stop?” Hungrily licking over his lips, he wrapped his lips around my nipple again and hardly sucked on it. His hand left my boob and slowly roomed down my body until it reached the waist band of my panties. He played around with the waistband for a few seconds before his finger slipped underneath the thin piece of clothing. 

“Are you wet for me already?” Zoro asked with a deep sexual voice, spreading my legs with his hand he cupped it around my center, circling the tip of his middle finger around my already dripping entrance. “So wet.” He pushed two of his fingers inside of me, my arousal directly coating them as he started moving them inside of me. 

“Don’t tease.” I whispered, breathing faster than before I pushed my hips closer to him, to feel more of his talented fingers inside of me.

“Don’t tease?” He growled against my sensitive nipple, looking up at me again. “You teased me earlier.” Giving my nipple a short lick, he wandered with wet kisses further down my body, down to my abdomen. He teasingly slow trailed his tongue from one hip bone to the other while he pulled his fingers out of me again and slipped them beneath the waistband of my panties just to rip them apart and throw them somewhere next to us. 

“It was your own fault.” I whispered looking down at the green haired man who was laying between my legs. 

“Well, then this is your own fault to.” He licked his lips again and dove down between my legs, slowly trailing his tongue through my folds, spreading my arousal between them easing a loud moan from me. “God you’re fucking dripping.” He whispered as he licked a new broad stripe from my entrance up to my clit which he immediately attacked with his tongue. I moaned loudly and pulled on his green hair, pushing my hips closer to his face. 

“Pl-l-ea-se...” I begged but it was worthless, it didn’t stop him at all. The movements of his tongue became faster and rougher, pushing me closer to the edge. 

“I can’t wait to cum inside of you.” He whispered, wrapping his lips around my clit starting to suck on it. How can he say such dirty things and still sound hot? 

“I’m cl-o-s—e…” I moaned, pulling at his hair I earned a loud and deep growl from him. He hummed against my center, the vibration of it echoing deep inside me while he kept up the torture of his talented tongue. My body tensed, and my legs started shaking as I could my orgasm coming closer, my body asking for relieve and he gave it to me. 

“Cum for me Baby.” He whispered, licking another broad stripe through my folds he circled his tongue once again around my clit sending me over the edge. I loudly moaned his name as my orgasm rolled over me, digging my nails into his hair. “So good.” Zoro looked up at me his lips wet from my arousal, he knelt between my legs and took off his button up shirt, throwing it somewhere in the edge of the van, shortly followed by his bathing shirts exposing his hard member. Even after being together with him for almost three years now, it always surprised me how big he was. 

“Like what you see?” Zoro asked, wrapping his hand around his large cock slowly starting to move it up and down. 

“Yes, and I would like to have it inside of me.” I said a short smirk hushing over my face as I watched him. A sadistic smile on his face, he slowly leaned over me wrapping one of my legs around his waist while he steadied himself with his elbows to both sides of my head, getting in line with my entrance.

“As you wish.” The green-haired groaned against my lips before he slowly pushed himself into me, filling me out to the last inch. 

After waiting for a few seconds, he started moving thrusting into me into with fast and hard movements. I ran my fingers into the hair at the end of his neck, starting to twirl them around my fingers and slightly pulling on them. He loved when I did this, he always did you could almost say it was his kink. I earned a lot groan, that came from deep inside his throat, from him.

“You feel so fucking good.” He moaned, keeping up the pace of his thrusts. Circling his hips, he pulled out and thrusted back in, hard and fast. 

“Zoro…” I moaned his name, pulling at his hair again earning another loud groan from him. He placed one of his hand on my hips, digging his nails into my sweaty skin while he smashed his lips on mine, kissing me hungrily. His thrusts grew harder and faster, needier exactly like his kisses but we had to break our kiss to catch air again.

“Y/N…” He groaned my name as I pulled on his hair again, one of my hand found its way to his shoulder, my nails deeply dug into his skin. 

After a few more minutes the Van was filled with hot air, our moans and skin slapping against skin while our bodies moved together in a perfect fitting rhythm. Our Bodies were covered with a thick layer of sweat. 

“Zoro, faster.” I moaned as I could feel another orgasm building up inside of me. Leaning his sweaty forehead against mine he speeded up the pace of his thrusts once more, circling his hips he pulled out and thrusted back in, hard and fast. He repeated his motions all over again, pulling out and pushing back in, filling me out to the very last inch.   
I pulled at his hair and dug my nails into the sweaty skin of his shoulder, trying to find something to hold on as I felt my body tensing once again, my legs starting to shake and my muscles starting to clench around his throbbing cock. The man above me realized this and started speeding up his thrusts once more sending me over the edge once more. 

“Zoro…” I loudly moaned out his name, my voice horse from all the previous moans. He circled his hips once again, pulling out and hardly thrusting back into me before he followed me with a load moan. Pumping all of his load into me he rode us through our orgasms. 

“Y/N…” He whispered, burying his face in the crock of my neck, still breathing fast. 

“Huh?” I asked, slowly stroking through his sweaty hair. He slowly pulled out of me, a huge amount of his load dripping on the mattress underneath us. Yup, they’re definitely going to hang us tomorrow.

“I love you.” He said then after he calmed down from his high. I smiled still running my fingers through his hair. 

“I love you too.” I whispered placing a soft kiss on his head. The green-haired didn’t even think about moving his body, he loved laying on top of me after sex. 

“We stay together. Forever. Right?” He asked me then. It sounded cheesy but the second me met there was this connection between us, we immediately got along more than good. Our friends like to call us soulmates, but I don’t see it like this, we both didn’t, we saw it more like faith. We both found our faith in each other. Neither of us could imagine a life without each other. It just seemed weird.

“Forever.” I responded to his question and I could feel his smile against my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, his face still buried in the crock of my neck I could feel his breath becoming more peaceful which told me that he already had fallen asleep. I pulled a blanket over us, softly placed another kiss on his head before I slowly closed my eyes and also fell asleep.

Extended Ending:

The next morning came faster than expected. None of the friends had realized that Zoro and I were gone, they were probably too drunk anyways last night to realize that two of us were gone. 

“Sanji, I’m hungry!” Luffy voice sounded from outside but we ignored the noises from outside. 

“Be patient, I’m making breakfast now.” The Blonde responded, lighting a cigarette. 

“Guys, where are Zoro and Y/N?” Usopp asked his friends. 

“I swear to god, if they did it in the Van again. I’m going to kill both of them.” Nami said, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Luffy just laughed at this. 

“I bet my ass, that they fucked in there again.” Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette as he walked up to the Van to get the Stuff for our Breakfast. Out of Curiosity Luffy and Usopp followed him. We were both sleeping deeply as the backdoor of the Van got opened.

“I found them, and I was right.” Sanji called over to Nami pulling the two of us out of our sleep.

“What the hell?” Zoro asked, pulling the blanket over us. I rubbed my eyes and looked up, spotting Sanji, a curious Luffy and Lysop. They both ran away, laughing like little children. 

“I could ask you two the same.” Sanji said as he grabbed the stuff he needed for the breakfast. “I hope you two at least used condoms.” We both looked at each other and smirked.

“Sorry, we love it dirty.” Zoro said like it was nothing. Sanji rolled his eyes and walked off with packed hands. 

“Guess, Nami is gonna scold us soon.” I said and laughed. The green-haired shrugged his shoulders, wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him just so lock his lips with mine, kissing me slowly. 

“Let’s go get breakfast.” He said breaking our kiss. Pulling over his bathing shorts and flannel he gave me my bikini-top and one of his sweaters. I pulled over both things before I looked under the seats for replacement panties and hot-pants. Letting out a relieved sigh as I found both I put both of it on. As we both were fully dressed we walked back to the others who were sitting around the little camp fire


End file.
